


Glimmer

by Serai



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Glimmer

.  
"...and so, logically, the first answer cannot be correct," he finished. He looked at her with expectation, his dark eyes patiently questioning.

"I agree," she said. "Perhaps we'll see an example later." He nodded, and as always, his gravity charmed her into a smile. But her heart nearly stopped when, for the first time, he slowly smiled back.

It was like a squall rising suddenly in her. Is this a new feeling? she asked herself, the complexity of it twisting her insides with love and pain and...fear. Does every woman come to this, or is it mine alone? His face swam before her for a moment, her tears rising until she carefully pushed them back down. Leaning forward, she placed a tiny kiss on that treasured smile, and then let the moment go, because she must.

Reluctantly, Amanda touched her fingers to her little son's tentatively stretched lips. "Spock," she began gently, "you must not do that..."

.


End file.
